The present invention relates to a drawing processing device, a diagnostic test method and a program therefor and relates to the drawing processing device, the diagnostic test method and the program used for performing diagnosis on, for example, a GPU (Graphics Processing Unit).
A configuration which performs fault diagnosis on a processing unit is requested from the viewpoint of functional safety. As such a configuration, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-206785 discloses a semiconductor device which includes a CPU core having a scan chain and a diagnostic test circuit which performs scan testing on the CPU core using the scan chain. In addition, it is also disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-206785 that a diagnostic test of the CPU core is executed by dividing the diagnostic test into K divided diagnostic tests.
A diagnosis method described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-206785 is applicable also in a case of performing the fault diagnosis on the GPU. However, in execution of the fault diagnosis of the GPU, it is requested to perform the fault diagnosis in a time of FTTI (Fault Tolerant Time Interval) and in addition it is also requested to maintain graphics drawing performance for realizing a predetermined frame rate.